Talk:Batman: The Animated Series
Seperate Articles Although there is only one DVD release title (Batman: The Animated Series), there were three different television series: #Batman: The Animated Series #The Adventures of Batman and Robin #The New Batman Adventures There ought to be separate articles for each series. There can be a section in each article for home video releases, or seperate articles for home video releases. --BoneGnawer 18:22, 17 February 2007 (UTC) : #2 is not a different series; it's a season with a different name and intro, but it belongs to the B:TAS run. #3 is in fact a new show because it aired some years later, and its episodes are in only one volume. #1 & #2 should be on one article and #3 on a separated one. ― Thailog 19:04, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::The difference between BTAS & TABR sounds exactly like Justice League & Justice League Unlimited. --BoneGnawer 19:10, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :::That's not exactly true. JLU expanded on JL. TABR actually just renamed BTAS, I believe, because of the upcoming release of Batman Forever, since Robin was introduced in that movie. Only the last 13 episodes of BTAS season 3 debuted as TABR, with the preceding 16 still airing under the BTAS title. - NakedSamurai 19:34, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :::Yes. Moreover, JL and JLU have completely different formats (two-parters vs. standalone episodes; the JL core members vs. the expanded team). I'm also not completely supportive of having JL and JLU separated in the first place, but I can accept it better than separating B:TAS and TABR... I also oppose acknowledging the latter as a different "show". ― Thailog 19:38, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Characters underwent significant design changes between BTAS and TABR. Also, TABR was a little more "cartoony" than BTAS. ignore that Other than an expanded cast of characters and shorter episode length, JLU is the same show as JL. The characters, their designs, and the type of stories and storytelling are identical. --BoneGnawer 20:14, 19 February 2007 (UTC) ::::The episode length remained the same: 20 min. The format of storytelling, however, wasn't the same. If someone proposes to merge JL and JLU articles into one, I probably wouldn't object for the same reasons I support leaving BTAS and TABR together. Though I see more reasons for letting JL & JLU be separated than the former. ― Thailog 20:51, 19 February 2007 (UTC) ::::JL and JLU are separated. --BoneGnawer 21:00, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Logos and names The article looked a bit messy with two logos on the infobox. I think the original logo is the most recognizable and the one that should be on the top of the page. The other one only pertains to one season. However, if the majority thinks they should be on one box, then we need a new template. ― Thailog 20:11, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Kid Show? A thing that bugs me is that this show is to dark for young children I know some producers state that it is kids programing but I somewhat disagreeAvatar symbiote 23:53, December 3, 2010 (UTC)Avatar symbiote :The thing is that young children would not understand the more adult themes and dark atmosphere with this cartoon. They will just see Batman and crew fighting the villains. When I was younger, I was just interested in seeing Batman fight Joker, Two-Face, Poison Ivy and the rest of the rogues gallery. The dark tones mostly escaped me, and I would like to believe I grew up to be a good person lol CharmJustice 00:13, December 4, 2010 (UTC)CharmJustice Disney xd How in the world are they showing this show on Disney XD they have to be cut scenes the show is way to dark.Avatar symbiote 01:49, January 1, 2011 (UTC)Avatar symbiote Order I find it in no way helpful having the episode order by air date. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 21:44, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :Click on the production order heading. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:49, April 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh. But then it doesn't help when they're split into seasons. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 13:51, April 24, 2016 (UTC) :::That's why you have a Full episode list link on the "See also" section. ― Thailog 11:31, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Bob Kane Bob Kane has been linked, so does this mean he actually intends to have a page one day? He had nothing personally to do with the show, but I understand the courtesy of including him in the crew. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 09:21, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :I think he can be removed. If we do have a page on him, we'll need one on Finger as well. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:56, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Missing Episodes I've noticed some episodes are missing from the list. At this moment I don't have a complete list. But I do know that Judgment Day is not listed. When I get the chance to get a complete list I'll say something again. They are from The New Batman Adventures, never mind. --Revan's Exile (talk) 19:23, February 2, 2019 (UTC)